


В свои руки

by Taala



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taala/pseuds/Taala
Summary: Чтобы найти своего соулмейта, его надо поцеловать. Тогда на левом запястье проступит метка.





	В свои руки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DochZmei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DochZmei/gifts).



— Да ну, ерунда это, — отмахивается Баки. — Только девчонкам и нужно. Бекка вон уже все уши прожужжала, что когда она вырастет, то обязательно!.. Одна любовь на уме.

 

Он шерудит палкой в углях, поворачивая картофелины на другой бок, машинально чешет нос. Руки грязные от сажи, и над губой остается черный, как кривоватый гангстерский ус, след. Стив ловит себя на желании стереть его пальцем, но только плотнее запахивает на груди старый пиджак и ежится.

 

Солнце скоро скроется за крышей  склада, но оно еще освещает пустырь и потемневшую стену, оно успело нагреть выщербленные кирпичи и заставило Баки снять растянутый свитер. Оно еще ласковое, это сентябрьское солнце, вот только Стиву не хватает тепла, его знобит, и приходится жаться спиной к стене и натягивать рукава на ладони. Он знает, что должен вернуться домой, но там мама тотчас уложит его в постель. Она и так нечасто улыбается, все больше хмурится озабоченно, а тут совсем расстроится, а вертикальная морщинка у нее на лбу станет глубже. Стив терпеть не может расстраивать маму. Наверное, ему кажется, на самом деле он просто долго сидит без движения — вот и продрог слегка. Но сейчас поспеет печеная картошка, от нее станет горячо рукам и губам, потеплеет в животе, и озноб уйдет.

 

— Ну почему ерунда? Кэти Уильямс выглядит довольной.

 

— Еще бы! На нашей улице только она выходит замуж за соулмейта, ей все завидуют.

 

— И мама рассказывала, как была счастлива, когда оказалось, что они с папой — соулмейты.

 

— Сравнил! Твои родители уже были знакомы, ты сам говорил. А если придется жениться на девчонке, которую и знать не знаешь? Вдруг она вредина или ябеда? Или боится мышей, как Бекка?

 

— Ты же ее должен поцеловать. Вот и спроси сначала про мышей.

 

Стив присаживается на корточки, тянет ладони к тлеющим углям, и Баки накидывает ему на плечи свой свитер.

 

— А если соврет? Нет уж! Обойдусь. И метка опять же. А вдруг у нее имя дурацкое? Что мне, потом всю жизнь с ним ходить?

 

— Рукавом закроешь.

 

— А летом?

 

Стив качает головой. Они уже говорили об этом. Мама Баки дружит с миссис Уильямс, так что надежды на будущий брак, ожидания невесты и история ее знакомства с женихом обсуждаются на кухне Барнсов во всех подробностях. Неудивительно, что Баки тоже невольно греет уши. В последнее время все соседи взбудоражены — соулмейты хоть и не редкость, но не каждый встречает своего, Кэти Уильямс крупно повезло.

 

Баки выкатывает одну картофелину поближе, пытается проткнуть ее заостренной палочкой, чтобы оценить готовность.

 

— И вообще. Чего все так с ума сходят?

 

— Ну, здорово же, — Стив не знает, как объяснить то, что кажется ему совершенно ясным. — Когда человек тебя понимает, и когда ты его. Когда вы как две руки или два глаза. Вместе. До конца.

 

— Глаз и выбить могут, — сообщает Баки. — А помнишь старика Рида? Ему-то руку оторвало на лесопилке!

 

— Ты понял, не придуривайся.

 

— Ну если как две руки, то моим соулмейтом должен быть ты.

 

— С чего это?

 

— Так мы с тобой сколько уже вместе? Два года? Это ого-го сколько! И в школу ходим, и уроки делаем, и гуляем. И ты даже со мной к старухе Пратт полез за яблоками, хотя и против был. А твоя мама разрешает мне ночевать у вас.

 

— Глупости! Двое парней не могут…

 

— А если не проверял никто? Смотри!

 

Баки по крабьи делает шажок к Стиву и смачно чмокает в щеку.

 

— Придурок!

 

От неожиданности Стив теряет равновесие и шлепается на задницу, Баки отскакивает и хохочет.

 

— Ну что, не появилось?

 

Он с неподдельным интересом рассматривает грязное запястье, а потом протягивает руку Стиву.

Тот сердито зыркает из-под растрепавшейся челки, но помощь все-таки принимает.

Легкая обида тает, не успев оформиться — на Баки невозможно долго дуться. Вот он уже перебрасывает картофелину с ладони на ладонь, дует на нее, забавно вытягивая шею, а Стив отряхивает штаны и украдкой смотрит на собственное запястье. Конечно, ничего не изменилось, только сажи прибавилось. А еще почему-то стало жарко и немножко щекотно.

 

***

 

Баки крутится перед зеркалом. Зеркало маленькое и разглядеть себя в нем полностью невозможно. Обычно оно стоит на кухонном подоконнике — там светлее всего и удобнее бриться, но если повесить на стену  отойти на пару шагов — видно голову и плечи.

Баки нанес на волосы бриолин и вертит головой, придирчиво проверяя, чтобы ни одна прядка не выбилась.  Он привстает на цыпочки, изгибается и расправляет плечи, пытаясь рассмотреть, как сидит на спине пиджак. Наклоняется ближе, поправляя галстук. Толку все равно никакого.

 

Они оба не умеют красиво завязывать галстуки, только лишний раз мнут ткань, узлы получаются кривоватыми и неровными. Не критично, но до идеала далеко. Стив думает, что Баки галстук не нужен. В отличие от Стива, у него красивая шея, которая выигрышно смотрится с расстегнутым воротом или в обрамлении высокой горловины плотного свитера: в первом случае создается образ романтический, во втором — мужественный и чуточку хулиганский. А дешевая удавка вызывает воспоминания о скучных конторщиках в черных нарукавниках, замызганных жилетах и с красными от напряжения глазами. Но Баки считает галстук важным, тем более, когда речь идет о пятничных танцах.

 

— Не передумал?

 

— Неа.

 

— Да ладно тебе, Стиви, идем! Потанцуешь, развлечешься.

 

— Сам знаешь, танцор из меня паршивый.

 

— Не преувеличивай, ты неплохо двигаешься. Если прекратишь стесняться, все вообще будет отлично. Девушки любят уверенных в себе парней. Давай-ка!

 

Сверкнув улыбкой, он дергает Стива на себя, привлекает, поддерживая за талию, — и тут же получает ощутимый тычок в грудь.

 

— Балбес!

 

— Здорово же, ну? Только расслабься.

 

— Пусти.

 

— Все-все! — Вскинув руки в знак капитуляции, Баки отступает. — Все нормально?

 

Стив фыркает и незаметно переводит дыхание.

 

Он и правда не любит танцы, хотя потратил немало сил и времени, что бы научиться. Жаль, что результат не стоит затраченных усилий — можно заставить ноги затвердить дорожки шагов, но танцем это не станет. Стиву не хватает куража, не достает легкости, которой у Баки в избытке. Миссис Барнс иногда называет сына легкомысленным, но Стив считает, что она ошибается. Баки на самом деле легкий — во всем. Его губы в любой момент готова тронуть улыбка — умиротворенная, недобрая, предвкушающая, насмешливая, усталая, призывная. Он с одинаковым азартом вступает в драку и устремляется к дешевым аттракционам. Без видимых усилий поднимает мешки в доках и подбрасывает  девушек на танцполе.

Стив иногда ему завидует, но не может не любоваться.

 

Вернувшись к зеркалу, Баки снова задирает подбородок, изучая шею на предмет пропущенных при бритье участков, а его ноги тем временем отстукивают по восемь счетов. Движения нечеткие, едва намеченные, но линди-хоп угадывается без труда, и Стив  мысленно дорисовывает сбросы и выпады.  

 

Баки мычит под нос незатейливый мотив, ладонью расправляет складки рубашки, проталкивая ее глубже в брюки, поворачивается на одном каблуке и снова зовет:

— Пойдем! А вдруг именно сегодня ты встретишь своего соулмейта? Что скажешь? Не упускай шанс!

 

— Невозможно.

 

— Знаешь,  сидя дома вообще ничего не дождешься. Лично я собираюсь рискнуть.

 

— Еще не всех перецеловал?

 

— Обижаешь! У меня правило — не больше одной за вечер. И то только если девушка сама захочет.

 

— Допроверяешься, — Стив качает головой, но усмехается. — Не боишься чересчур увлечься поцелуями? Вернешься под утро, через пару месяцев сыграешь свадьбу, через год появится маленький Барнс. И все это безо всякой метки.

 

— Ну, мои родители не соулмейты, но живут вроде бы неплохо. Так что не боюсь. — Баки легко пожимает плечами и подтягивает манжеты рубашки, стараясь, чтобы они симметрично выглядывали из рукавов пиджака. — Кстати, почему именно левая рука? Всегда было интересно.

 

— Ближе к сердцу? — предполагает Стив.

 

— Тогда метка должна появляться на груди.

 

— И кто ее там увидит?

 

— В том-то и дело, — Баки подмигивает. — Платья были бы намного откровеннее.

 

— Да у вас пошлые мысли, мистер Барнс!

 

— Нет, я мыслю рационально.

 

Стив смеется.

 

— Иди уже, а то всех хорошеньких разберут.

 

— А вот этого допускать никак нельзя!

 

Баки наконец исчезает за дверью, помахав на прощанье, и Стив остается один. Его не тяготит одиночество и не посещает желание оказаться вместе с Баки среди кокетливых девушек и принарядившихся парней. Каждый должен быть на своем месте, и место Стива точно не там. И хотя он еще не знает, где именно, но зато уверен, что со своей судьбой он не разминулся — она сегодня не танцует.

 

***

Если один из соулмейтов умирает, метка у второго бледнеет и исчезает. Говорят, чем прочнее отношения, тем медленнее процесс, но в итоге от надписи все равно не остается и следа. Стив знает — он видел мамино запястье и, как ни силился, не мог разобрать слов, хотя она уверяла, что все еще может их прочесть. Он смотрит на проступившие буквы — аккуратные, округлые, написанные знакомым, слишком знакомым почерком — и отчаянно надеется, что это ненадолго. И главное — что его имя ну чужой руке не переживет падения.

Палец медленно обводит заглавную «М», и Стив испытывает легкое раздражение. Она никогда не была для него Маргарет.

 

Что это Пегги, стало ясно сразу. Не с первого взгляда, наверное, не с первой фразы, но если бы Стива спросили, когда он понял, что Пегги его соулмейт, он бы не ответил. Он просто всегда это знал.

 

Она не походила ни на кого. Смотрела на Стива, а не сквозь него, слышала его — действительно слышала, а не делала вид, даже тогда, когда он говорил ей «мэм» и без сил лежал  на брюхе, едва не касаясь лбом форменных туфелек, потому что нетренированные руки подламывались уже после десятка отжиманий. Он знал, что рано или поздно со всем уважением коснется поцелуем ее губ — алых, в тон праздничного платья, бережно хранимого до торжественного случая. Что она будет именно в платье, а не в штабной форме — необычно нарядная и прекрасная, как всегда. Что ее ресницы опустятся, она склонит голову ему на плечо, прижмется, а когда отстранится, они оба увидят имена на запястьях.

 

Но сначала она была его инструктором, а он курсантом, и между ними стояли Устав и субординация. Потом он получил игрушечное звание, она — новое задание, а преградой стал Атлантический океан. После их свел случай и линия фронта, но первоочередной задачей являлось уничтожение Гидры, а личная жизнь могла и подождать.

 

Баки тогда посмеивался, дразнил Стива, заявляя, что он только кажется романтиком, а на самом деле просто трусит и дурит девушке голову.

 

Баки вообще тогда много смеялся, почти как до войны, только чаще над собой, и смех порой звучал зло и хлестко. Незнакомо. Он изменился — неуловимо и бесповоротно. Стал жестче, отдалился, умудряясь постоянно держаться рядом. Упрямился, сохраняя подчеркнутую вежливость. Стив лишь хмурился, но не одергивал. Каждый справлялся с ежедневным напряжением как мог, и Баки выбрал способ не хуже прочих. Стив же спасался тем, что был здесь и сейчас. Не грезил о будущем, не вспоминал прошлое — делал то, что считал необходимым каждую минуту, жил от миссии до миссии, не загадывал дальше завтрашнего дня, боялся, что не успеет. И не успевал.

 

Он подвел Баки и Пегги тоже подвел. Наверное, она устала ждать или боялась не успеть — вряд ли хотела его ободрить, в тот момент он не нуждался в дополнительном стимуле. Даже толком не осознал поцелуй в горячке погони. Сначала он пытался удержаться на ускользающих шасси, позже выбрасывал за борт бойцов Гидры и уворачивался от выстрелов Шмидта – ему было не до того. Стив не чувствовал ничего особенного — ни тепла, ни жжения, ни щекотки. Только обессилено упав в кресло пилота и поддернув набухший от крови рукав, чтобы не мешал, Стив увидел надпись.

 

Земля несется навстречу, самое время помолиться и попросить прощения. Самое время ощутить хоть что-то — горечь разочарования, злость на  судьбу, любовь наконец, — но Стив чувствует только вину, и вина эта так тяжела, что кажется дополнительным грузом на крыльях «Валькирии».

 

Он сказал, что сделал выбор, но солгал — у него нет выбора, и это хорошо.

 

— Пожалуйста, пусть она еще не заметила, — просит Стив и закрывает глаза.

 

 Он хочет увидеть Пегги в последний раз, представить ее красивой и уверенной, но видит лишь нестерпимую белизну снега и Баки, протягивающего ему руку. Стив тянется в ответ, а снег взрывается осколками стекла и льда, впивается в лицо, жалит холодом и болью.

Следом приходит темнота.

 

***

 

В будущем чересчур светло. Это первая мысль, которая его посещает, и он долго не может от нее отделаться.

В городе от света не скрыться — горят фонари, сияют витрины, на гигантских мониторах сменяют друг друга рекламные ролики, повсюду подмигивают светящиеся стрелки указателей или мелькают пущенные бегущей строкой надписи.

Даже за плотно зашторенными окнами и с выключенным светом не бывает полностью темно — светодиоды в панели телевизора, ноутбуке, телефоне, выключателях, стиральной машинке. Закипающий электрический чайник озаряет все вокруг себя люминесцентно-зеленым, и Стив, не выдержав, меняет его на самый обычный, который с облегчением греет на газовой плите.

Город нуждается в свете, он никогда не засыпает, и Стив это знает совершенно точно — он тоже не может толком спать. Выспался, наверное, за семьдесят лет.

 

Когда его спрашивают, привык ли он к новому времени, Стив вежливо улыбается, извиняясь, сетует на световое загрязнение и незнакомую  музыку, а сам едва сдерживается, чтобы не взвыть. Здесь все не так. Совершенно все.

 

Глаз не цепляет привычных картин, город иначе звучит и  пахнет, еда имеет непривычный вкус, а люди, кажется, говорят на незнакомом языке. И они совершенно чужие — люди. Из его прежних знакомых осталась только Пегги.

 

Он спешит к ней, как только узнает об этом. Садится на первый же самолет, нетерпеливо, на грани вежливости подгоняет таксиста, бежит от парковки до здания, взлетает по лестнице и застывает перед дверью, не в силах перешагнуть порог. Что, если она не помнит его? Что, если не простила? Если оплакала и отпустила, а его появление принесет ей ненужную тревогу и боль? Что, если там не Пегги, а он ошибся?

Она сама окликает его.

 

— Так и будешь стоять, Стивен? — он слышит ее голос — все тот же, почти не изменившийся за десятки лет. — Даже не поздороваешься?

 

— И лишусь удовольствия видеть тебя? Ну уж нет.

 

Он наконец входит, и все глупые страхи остаются за спиной. Это все еще она — его Пегги.  Ее взгляд, ее улыбка, ее красота — уже не яркая, хрупкая и словно уставшая, но все еще живая. Сила духа и упрямство тоже ее, ими пропитана вся солнечная комната, вместо запаха лекарств и немощи, которого Стив подсознательно  так опасался.

 

Его обволакивают воспоминания. Недавние, по его меркам, совсем свежие, ранящие просто потому, что касаются давно ушедших людей и событий. Но, сорвавшись с губ Пегги, они теряют остроту, приглушаются, получают продолжение, которого он не застал,  и Стив теперь тоже может их отпустить и испытать облегчение — чуть-чуть.

 

Визит ее заметно выматывает. Как бы Стив ни старался сдерживаться, все равно эмоции выплескиваются, заставляют Пегги волноваться, сбивают ее сердце с ритма, затрудняют дыхание. Она откидывается на подушки — такая маленькая, почти прозрачная, но при этом невероятно сильная, — и протягивает руку, прощаясь.

 

— Заходи ко мне, Стивен. Если будет время. Знаю, как обидно его терять.

 

— Я обязательно приду, — клянется он. — Надоем еще.

 

Она устало улыбается, а он целует ее сухие пальцы, бережно удерживая невесомую кисть. Кожа испещрена морщинами и пигментными пятнами, но на запястье ни следа метки — как и у Стива. Они это не обсуждают. Он не знает, как спросить и стоит ли спрашивать. Все-таки он умер во льдах — должно быть, дело именно в этом.

 

***

 

Иногда Стив сравнивает себя с пауком — исключительно мысленно, потому что  Наташа запретила покушаться на ее лавры. Он лично объезжает два десятка бывших баз в Штатах — и Гидры и, на всякий случай, ЩИТа. Улов получается богатый — списки сотрудников, удачные и не очень разработки, замороженные проекты, направление финансовых потоков, оборудование и, разумеется, оружие. И ни следа Зимнего солдата.

 

Наташа забрасывает несколько удочек, пользуясь старыми связями на территории бывшего Советского Союза. Фьюри обещает глянуть в Европе — одним глазком, разумеется, если выдастся свободная минута. Сэм заверяет, что пообщается кое с кем из ветеранов — у бывших вояк свои источники. Клинт, помявшись,  намекает на контакты из прошлого. Тони просто дает команду Джарвису и хлопает Стива по плечу, велев ждать.

 

Он и ждет. Не расстается с телефоном, педантично проверяет почту, регулярно просматривает новости. Лихорадочные поиски первых недель не приносят результатов — по горячим следам Баки не находят, но Стиву не привыкать быть терпеливым.

 

Изредка паутинка вздрагивает, и Стив реагирует на сигнал. В основном попадаются пустышки. Замеченные на камерах наблюдения мужчины при ближайшем рассмотрении имеют весьма отдаленное сходство с Баки. Отставной полковник из Львова, якобы получивший сведения о проникновении Зимнего Солдата на законсервированный оборонный объект, просто хочет денег. Длинноволосый охранник колумбийского наркоторговца, появляющийся на людях исключительно  в маске — обычный наемник с любовью к театральным эффектам. Инвалид, жонглирующий ножами в Париже — действительно жонглер, да еще и мошенник, потому что все конечности при нем.

 

Когда к Стиву попадает видеозапись подпольного боя какого-то азиатского мастера мечей, его сердце пускается вскачь, а в голове шариком от пинг-понга мечется «Нашел!». Картинка мелкая и нечеткая, но поначалу сходство поразительное — черная униформа, блеск металла, полумаска, скрывающая нижнюю часть лица. Он ждет, стиснув кулаки и вглядываясь до рези в глазах, пускает изображение покадрово, приближает, воюя с настройками. Добившись результата, обессилено роняет руки на колени — не Баки, хотя отдаленное сходство есть. И Стив знать не желает, что творили с этим несчастным.

 

***

 

Услышав стук, Стив поднимает голову и осторожно ставит чашку на стол. Звук короткий, не особенно настойчивый. Его можно было бы не заметить или найти ему с десяток невинных объяснений, но стучали совершенно точно в окно, а  близко расположенных деревьев рядом нет, и ветер точно ни при чем.

 

Щит сам ложится в руку. Стив мягко поднимается, перетекает к окну, прижимаясь к стене и стараясь не высовываться. Свет он не погасил просто потому, что от стола до выключателя пришлось бы метнуться  через всю комнату, так что теперь видит в стекле только свое отражение. Но снаружи точно кто-то есть.

Под прикрытием щита  Стив чуть-чуть смещается, нажимает на ручку и тянет на себя. Створка подается, приоткрывается — Стив снова вжимается в стену.

 

— Заходите, — громко приглашает он. — Хотя через дверь было бы удобнее.

 

— Ничего, я не гонюсь за удобством.

 

Человек мягко спрыгивает внутрь и выпрямляется. Не узнать его невозможно.

 

— Баки?!

 

Стив едва удерживается от порыва шагнуть к нему, стиснуть в объятьях, пройтись ладонями по лицу, плечам, спине, рукам — просто чтобы убедиться, что ему не мерещится. Он не боится нападения, нет, но не уверен, что Баки готов к тесному контакту — слишком напряжена его поза и цепок взгляд. Так что он просто повторяет:

— Бак. Я искал тебя. Так долго искал!

 

— Как раз хотел поговорить об этом, — Баки отрывисто кивает. — Не мог бы ты прекратить?

 

— Что?

 

— Поиски. Вы все время дышите мне в затылок, постоянно приходится менять укрытие. Что бы вы себе не напридумывали, у меня не так много убежищ и скрываться становится все труднее. Последнюю нору вычислил твой друг с крыльями. Позавчера.

 

— Он ничего не говорил мне, — растерянно замечает Стив. И он действительно растерян — разговор идет как-то не так.

 

— Потому что меня там уже не было. Успел улизнуть.

 

— Тебе не нужно скрываться. Я помогу, Бак.

 

— Я не готов. Пока нет, — отрезает Баки и просит: — Отзови своих, Роджерс, пожалуйста. Если все еще называешь Барнса своим другом. Мне хватает желающих пообщаться.

 

— Барнса? — Стив реагирует прежде всего на имя, но цепляет не столько оно, сколько интонация — так говорят не о себе, а о ком-то знакомом. Не особенно близко знакомом. — Конечно, ты мой друг. Всегда был и будешь. До конца, помнишь?

 

Баки едва заметно морщится, словно мысль о дружбе со Стивом его не вполне устраивает или он ждал каких-то других слов.

 

Так что Стив переспрашивает:

— Ты ведь помнишь?

 

— Смутно.

 

— Но ты пришел…

 

— Я помню тебя, Роджерс. И нас — отчасти. Но все путается. Как книга, в которой не хватает страниц — что-то ярко и отчетливо, что-то приходится додумывать. Я не знаю, что из того, что всплывает в памяти, действительно было, что я прочитал о тебе, а что приснилось. Такая каша. — Его взгляд становится растерянным, и Баки прячет его, отворачиваясь. — Проще думать, что это происходило с кем-то другим. Он слишком отличается от того, кем я стал для Гидры.

 

Стив вновь заставляет себя остаться на месте. Он чувствует, как колет подушечки пальцев от желания прикоснуться, как кривятся губы, сдерживая слова утешения.

 

— Ты всегда можешь спросить меня, — предлагает он. — Все, что захочешь.

 

Баки коротко вдыхает, явно собираясь с духом, но ничего не произносит.

 

— Бак?

 

— Один вопрос. Об этом не говорили в музее и я ничего не нашел в Интернете, но… — он сбивается, переводит дыхание, и решается: — Мы были соулмейтами?

 

Стив настолько не ожидал, что выпаливает, не задумываясь:

— Нет, конечно! И не могли бы.

 

И Баки едва заметно вздрагивает, будто его ударили.

— У меня была чья-то метка?

 

Он поворачивает запястье, нарочно заставляя шуршать металлические  пластины. Звук неприятный, и Стив виновато хмурится. Говорить о Пегги сейчас точно не стоит.

 

— Нет. Ты так и никого и не встретил.

 

— Значит, я тебя поцеловал, и ничего не вышло?

 

— Но ты не…

 

— Не целовал? — беспомощно переспрашивает Баки и ловит взгляд Стива, словно одних слов ему мало и нужно убедиться еще как-то. — Так любил, и даже не попытался?

 

Стиву становится плевать на личное пространство и необходимость удерживаться от резких движений. Плевать на то, как это выглядит и даже на то, что подумает Баки. Его сердце сжимается, под веками жжет, он просто не может ничего не делать. Его буквально швыряет вперед, руки сами ложатся на плечи, стискивают разом слои ткани, кожу и металл.

 

— Бак, я…

 

— Подожди, — останавливает его Баки, не делая, впрочем, попыток вырваться. —  Дай мне минуту. Дай мне…

 

Он закрывает глаза и слепо тянется к Стиву — медленно, давая возможность оттолкнуть. Ожидая этого. И, не дождавшись, касается губами губ.

 

В жизни Стива поцелуи были. Не так мало, как однажды решила Наташа, не так много, как ему, возможно, хотелось бы. Чаще целовали его, он — значительно реже. Во время знаменитых рекламных туров не одна девушка пыталась испытать судьбу, а Стив не сразу научился оказывать.

Поцелуи были разными — робкими и обещающими, кокетливыми и агрессивными, целомудренными и возбуждающими. Порой он почти ничего не успевал почувствовать, порой с трудом терпел чужую назойливость. Но шокирующими они не были никогда.

 

Стив понятия не имеет, что он чувствует, когда поцелуй заканчивается. Не может даже сказать, сколько он длился и кто его разорвал. Он просто выпал из тела и времени, а потом вернулся.

 

Баки выглядят как человек, долго время испытывавший мучительную жажду и так и не сумевший напиться. Он проводит языком по губам, словно не веря собственным ощущениям, прижимает ко рту металлические пальцы, а правой рукой тянет Стива за левое запястье. Оба задерживают дыхание и оба смотрят.

 

Конечно, ничего не изменилось.

 

— Точно. Этого бы я не забыл.

 

Стив не знает, что ответить.

Так же молча он трогает Баки за локоть, когда тот перекидывает ногу через подоконник, но почти сразу отпускает.

 

— Я дам знать, — обещает Баки.

 

Стив отступает, удерживая раму открытой, а после долго вглядывается в ночь за окном, но так и не может понять, в каком направлении исчез Баки.

Спустя десять минут он звонит Сэму.

 

***

 — И ты просто отпустил его? — спрашивает Наташа.

 

С ней легче всего — Стив не слышит за вопросом ни осуждения, ни гнева. Фьюри, например, не забывает напомнить, что Зимний Солдат в розыске за федеральные преступления, и цитирует пункты  обвинения до тех пор, пока Стив не прерывает вызов. Сэм смотрит как на умалишенного — сочувственно и обреченно. Он не произносит имени Райли, но оно прекрасно слышится его в молчании. И оправдаться нечем.

Старк демонстрирует удивление, но никак не комментирует, ссылаясь на занятость. Стив бы обеспокоился его мнением — действительно, но сейчас есть заботы поважнее.

А Наташа лишь уточняет, будто ничего кроме статуса текущей задачи ее не интересует. Ерунда, конечно, когда это Наташу не интересовала информация.

 

— Отпустил. Он обещал выйти на связь.

 

Она принимает к сведению.

 

Ни черта это не просто, но Стив ждет.

 

Смс с единственным «спасибо» приходит через три дня. Номер неизвестен, перезвонить не удается.

«Абонент не зарегистрирован в сети» — вот и весь результат. Но на всякий случай он добавляет новый контакт в список. А потом снова ждет.

 

***

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

 

— Национальный символ должен являться народу, иначе его забудут, — наставительно говорит Старк. — Поулыбаешься, покажешь щит, сфотографируешься в толпе — и все будут счастливы.

 

— В результате последнего явления Вашингтон едва уцелел.

 

— Это потому что с вами не было меня.

 

— Когда с нами был ты, пострадал Нью-Йорк.

 

— О, так мне не стоило?.. — невинно уточняет Старк, и Стива передергивает от воспоминаний — они бы не справились без Тони, конечно, нет.

 

— Ни в коем случае. Но, может быть, ты и сейчас составишь мне компанию?

 

— Прости, конференция в Берлине, займет дня три, не меньше. Да и Пеппер считает, что меня нельзя пускать к детям — я  могу плохо на них повлиять.

 

— Она преувеличивает.

 

— Не сказал бы. — Тони  улыбается — не Стиву, скорее свои мыслям, — и распоряжается: — Два часа, Кэп. Приедешь, ответишь на вопросы, расскажешь пару баек — не очень скабрезных, пожалуйста. И свободен. Люди хотят лицезреть героя не только по телевизору и в Интернете, а воспитание подрастающего поколения — наша прямая обязанность.

 

— Задолжал услугу мэру Мэрисвилла?

 

— Ни в коем случае. Свои долги я оплачиваю сам, а это — твой. И прекрати капризничать — у тебя же есть опыт публичных выступлений.

 

Стив подавляет вздох — всего его опыта явно недостаточно.

 

Эта школа похожа на тысячи других — разворот для автобусов, большая парковка, заметно вытоптанный газон, свежеокрашенные скамейки перед главным входом. Позади трехэтажного здания — стадион, обнесенный крупноячеистой сеткой. Именно на нем и хотели провести встречу Капитана Америка с учениками, но с самого утра льет дождь, и приходится тесниться в спортзале.

 

Стиву откровенно не по себе. Выкрикивать заученный текст со сцены, ощущая поддержку девушек, было намного легче. Сейчас шпаргалки у него нет, он умеет отдавать приказы или выполнять их в зависимости от ситуации, но развлекать и заинтересовывать — нет. Он не боится детей — он просто не умеет с ними общаться. И со сверстниками-то контакт не получался, а современные подростки кажутся совершенно чужими. Глядя на них, Стив особенно остро чувствует себя ископаемым и мечтает о поддержке Старка. Что бы тот ни говорил о своем дурном влиянии на детей, завоевать их внимание, в отличие от Стива, он умеет мастерски.

Зал забит битком. Стива предупредили, что приглашены ученики двух соседних школ, так что среди старшеклассников мелькает ребятня помладше. Заняты не только три яруса трибун, но и все дополнительные скамьи и стулья, притащенные перед встречей. Мест не хватает, кто-то стоит у стен, сидит на полу. Со своего места Стив отчетливо видит отдельные группки и даже выделяет их лидеров, под которых подстраиваются остальные.

 

Он не нуждается в представлении, но директор все-таки с гордостью объявляет:

— Сегодня нам выпала честь приветствовать самого Капитана Америка!

 

Улыбаясь, Стив поднимает щит и слышит свист и улюлюканье среди аплодисментов. Оно говорит себе, что это выражение восторга и настраивается на миссию.

 

Поначалу школьники тушуются, и первые вопросы задают учителя — о сыворотке, о принятии решения, о войне. Это просто.

Стив отвечает, особенно не задумываясь, повторяет то, о чем рассказывал не раз, то, что сам слышал на лекции Смитсоновского музея, непроизвольно копируя размеренную интонацию гида.

Они все-таки слушают. Большинство с неподдельным интересом и восторгом, некоторые снисходительно, делая вид, что попали сюда случайно. И создается  впечатление, что все целятся в него своими телефонами и планшетами, фотографируя и фотографируясь на фоне.

 

Пацан лет одиннадцати уже несколько минут порывается что-то сказать. Ему очевидно скучно слушать о такой древности как Вторая мировая, он ерзает и, набравшись смелости, вклинивается в первую же паузу:

 

— А вы летали с Железным Человеком?

 

— Летал, — усмехается Стив. — Жутковатый опыт.

 

— Круто! Я бы тоже хотел!

 

— А читаури  вблизи такие же страшные, как на видео?

 

— А вы можете сейчас бросить щит?

 

— Почему вы до сих пор не перебили всех террористов?

 

— Если Россия нападет на нас, мы победим?

 

— Теперь Гидра уничтожена полностью?

 

— Наташа Романофф действительно так горяча, как кажется, Кэп?

 

— А Тор давал вам подержать молот?

 

Стив старается.

Как может, описывает читаури, сжато обрисовывает свой взгляд на терроризм и борьбу с ним, заверяет, что лично позаботится о том, чтобы Гидра никого не побеспокоила. Симпатичного парня, спросившего о Наташе, он награждает осуждающим взглядом и тут же встречается глазами с рядом сидящей девушкой.

 

— А у вас есть подруга, Стив?

 

Он думает, что ей лет пятнадцать от силы, и хотя поначалу готов был принять ее за учительницу, но чересчур короткая юбка и хихикающие подружки его разубедили. Думает, что ее матери стоило бы посоветовать ей менее провокационную одежду для занятий. Думает, что движение, которым она закидывает ногу на ногу, вызывает не возбуждение, а желание прикрыть ей колени и отвернуться.

Кажется, он реагирует как-то не так.

 

Зал оживляется, по нему прокатывается волна смешков учеников и шиканье учителей.

 

— У меня есть друзья, мисс.

 

— Я об особенной подруге, — она не сдается, чувствуя поддержку. — Вы с кем-то встречаетесь?

 

— Нет времени, — он разводит руками. Плохо, что он так и не научился избегать подобных вопросов. Хорошо, что есть на кого переключать внимание. — Вы что-то хотели спросить?

 

— Да, если позволите.

 

Стив не может сказать, чем именно, но этот парень ему не нравится.

Короткий ежик светлых волос создает впечатление, что его обладатель обрит налысо. Черная футболка без рисунка и надписей, черные же джинсы, рюкзак на одном плече — ничего особенного. На вид не больше шестнадцати, довольно симпатичный, держится подчеркнуто вежливо, но Стив сам не замечает, как перехватывает щит и чуть шире расставляет ноги для устойчивости.

 

— Слушаю…

 

— Дэниел Кей.

 

— Слушаю, Дэниел.

 

— Как вам новый мир, Капитан?

 

Что ж, вопрос не редкий.

 

— О, здесь много непривычного, но я… — начинает Стив, однако его перебивают.

 

— Я не про машины и Интернет. Как вам все это? — Дэниел раскидывает руки.

 

Его голос взлетает, становится ломким — то ли парень боится, что его не услышат, потому что стоит у самой двери, то ли нервничает.

 

— Как вам Америка, Капитан? Когда вы отправлялись на фронт, вы предполагали, к чему скатится наша страна?

 

— Дэниел! — окликает кто—то из учителей, но тот продолжает.

 

— Она гниет изнутри! Америку заполонили иммигранты! Это они везут наркотики и травят нас. Это на борьбу с ними идут наши налоги. Это для того, чтобы они жили на пособия, работают социальные программы. А черножопые? Они сбиваются в банды и держат в страхе улицы. Живут грабежами, проституцией и торговлей оружием, пока правительство играет в либерализм!..

 

— Мистер Кей!

 

— Теперь они лезут во власть! Когда Линкольн отменил рабство, никто не ожидал, что нигер станет президентом! Разве это допустили бы в сороковые, Капитан?

 

— Мир меняется, Дэниел… — успокаивающе начинает Стив, но договорить ему не дают.

 

— Но мы не животные, чтобы позволят ему меняться, как вздумается. Мы должны управлять переменами!

 

В этот момент Стив понимает, что должно произойти, но не успевает.

 

Открытый рюкзак легко соскальзывает с плеча. Дэниел дергает на себя  соседа — чернокожего парня, одновременно выхватывая пистолет. Парень задушено ахает, дуло упирается ему под челюсть. Стоящие рядом ученики отшатываются, но даже они еще не осознают, что случилось.

 

— Мы должны навести порядок на нашей земле, Капитан! — звонкий выкрик заглушает общий гул. — Очистить ее от мусора!

 

— Не делай этого, Дэниел.

 

— А кто мне помешает? Вы?

 

Стив обязан, но не может. Он шагает к краю трибуны, Дэниел предостерегающе качает головой, его заложник вздрагивает, сильнее задирая подбородок.

 

Еще не все в курсе происходящего. Кто-то не увидел, кто-то не расслышал, но шум в зале нарастает, толпа смещается  — между Стивом и Кеем несколько десятков человек, а единственный выход за спиной у вооруженного подростка. Стив безоружен, но даже если бы и нет — стрелять в такой ситуации немыслимо. И щит не бросить.

 

— Нужно начать с малого, и люди услышат. Задумаются. Поддержат.

 

— Дэниел, послушай…

 

Что-то громко говорит директор, ухо улавливает увещевания учителей и возбужденные выкрики. Стив не отводит взгляд от пистолета. Это «Беретта» — удобная, легкая в обращении, скорострельная, но для пальцев Дэниела рукоять толстовата, хват начинает ослабевать. Если потянуть время, он просто устанет. А если удастся подобраться поближе, Стиву хватит трех шагов и одного прыжка — он справится.

 

— Легче бороться с инопланетянами, чем оглянуться вокруг, да, Капитан?

 

Еще один небольшой шажок — вниз. Дэниел переводит пистолет на Стива, раздается визг. Пятачок свободного пространства вокруг Дэниела увеличивается, но ученики невольно теснятся под защиту Капитана Америка, так что места для маневра нет.

 

Стив готов к тому, чтобы получить пулю, но совсем не уверен, что парень попадет — слишком велико расстояние, и кто знает, как он стреляет.

 

Еще шаг. Стив задвигает за спину оказавшуюся на пути девчушку, поднимает щит, видя, как  сдвигается палец на курке.

Хлопок выстрела намного тише звона разбитого стекла и лязга, с которым выбитый пистолет падает на пол. Дэниел мгновение удивленно смотрит на него, а затем молча складывается, прижимая к животу пострадавшую руку.

 

Полиция появляется минут семь спустя, когда ученики уже выведены из зала, а Дэниел Кей баюкает руку в кабинете директора. Стива просят задержаться — как и всех остальных взрослых. Он не видит, как работают с детьми, надеется только, что их побыстрее отпустят после пережитого.

 

— Никаких группировок, что вы, — убеждает директор. Он немолод, но если с утра производил впечатление человека уверенного и уравновешенного, то сейчас едва держится. — Конечно, в любой школе найдутся представители разных субкультур, но Кей не принадлежал ни к одной, я бы знал. Близких друзей тоже нет, правда?

 

Директор поворачивается к одной из учительниц в поисках поддержки.

 

— Он немного замкнут, да, но никаких конфликтов с другими школьниками, ничего подобного.  И семья прекрасная. Его отец бывший военный, он регулярно звонит мне и справляется о Дэниеле.

 

— Отец, не мать?

 

— Да, я тоже обратила внимание. Но Кей-старший объяснил, что воспитание мальчика — дело отца. Знаете, такое не так часто встречается.

 

— Прекрасный выстрел, мистер Роджерс, — отвлекает Стива полицейский. — Рискованный, но прекрасный.

 

— Простите? Стрелял не я. Я думал, полиция.

 

— Ну нет. Мы бы и не успели! Поступило одновременно несколько вызовов,  машины выехали сразу же, но занять позицию и выстрелить — нет, не смогли бы. Я думал, это кто-то из ваших друзей. Отличный снайпер, попал точнехонько в ствол, даже пальцы не оцарапал — парень отделается только вывихом. Ну и судить его будут, конечно. И чего ему не хватало? Ну у него хоть спросить можно, а у тех поганцев из Литлтона уже и не спросишь. Вы ж слыхали, что приключилось в девяносто девятом-то?

 

Стив смотрит в окно. Сейчас ему не видно, но он восстанавливает в памяти план школы, вспоминает коридор, из которого видны окна спортзала, пытается представить, как можно под таким углом разглядеть цель.

 

Позже он звонит на сохраненный номер — абонент не зарегистрирован в сети. Несколько попыток спустя он отправляет на номер «Спасибо» — сообщение не проходит.

 

Уведомление о доставке будит его среди ночи два дня спустя. Спросонья Стив даже не сразу соображает, из-за чего пискнул телефон, а сообразив, перезванивает. 

Его снова постигает неудача — видимо, абонент снова отключился.

 

Стив долго не ложится, ждет, грея в ладонях пластиковый корпус, потом все-таки сдается.

Утром приходит ответ: «Пожалуйста».

 

***

Худший момент подобрать трудно — Наташа где-то в Индии с Брюсом, привыкают к тому, что оказались соулмейтами, Клинт — дома, взял отпуск, чтобы побыть с семьей, Сэм на семинаре в Чикаго, а где в данный момент Тор, ведают лишь боги. Счастье, что Старк никуда не отлучался из города, но их двоих со Стивом катастрофически не хватает.

 

— Ладно, Кэп, справимся вдвоем, — оптимистично заявляет Старк. — Кто сверху, кто снизу?

 

Стив фыркает, на бегу поправляя гарнитуру.

 

— Ты даешь мне выбор?

 

— Старость надо уважать! Так что — да.

 

— А полиция?

 

— Получен приказ оставаться на месте, штурм не начинать — в здании остались заложники.

 

— Переговоры ведутся?

 

— Я тебя умоляю! — голос кажется насмешливым, но Стив не обманывается. — Они смертники, Роджерс. Когда закончится занудная проповедь и иссякнет поток претензий, здесь все к чертям взорвется. А мне жаль — постройка новехонькая, я тоже в нее вкладывался.

 

Стив на мгновение поднимает голову, окидывая взглядом Башню Свободы — первое из отстроенных зданий Всемирного торгового центра. Более сотни поднявшихся над землей этажей. Тонкий шпиль антенны, стремящийся к облакам. Небо, ломающееся в гранях стеклянных стен. Память и надежда, собранные из бетона и стали.

 

— Беспокоишься о вложениях? — уточняет он.

 

— Обожаю высотки, — парирует Старк. — У меня к ним слабость.

 

— Тогда уступаю. Ты сверху.

 

Наушник едва не разрывает от победного крика. Позер.

Но Стив успел узнать Тони и научился слышать не только то, что произнесено вслух.

А еще он умеет быть достаточно убедительным, так что полиция его не задерживает. Надо признать, что у них хватает забот — отвести подальше тех, кому удалось выбраться, и не подпускать ближе зевак. Под прикрытием брошенных машин Стив бежит к подземной парковке.

 

— Я вошел, жду вводную, — запрашивает он Старка.

 

Пятеро террористов нейтрализованы, причем двое еще живы, но в ближайшие часы не очнутся — Стив не собирается оставлять за спиной возможную угрозу.

 

— На сто втором около тридцати бойцов, точнее сказать не могу. Отсюда идет трансляция обращения к правительству. Заложники на этажах с тридцатого по шестьдесят девятый. Лифты остановлены, лестницы перекрыты. Где-то внизу устанавливают взрывные устройства. Как только работы будут завершены, все взлетит на воздух. Здесь только смертники.

 

— Сколько заложников?

 

— Несколько сот, видимо, — ровно отвечает Старк, и Стив чувствует озноб. — Я их не вижу — Джарвис передает трансляцию и сбрасывает твитты. Пишут, что охранники пытались оказать сопротивление, но были убиты в первую очередь. Сколько террористов, никто точно не сообщает, а я не вижу — стекла тонированные. Зато меня видно прекрасно.

 

Трещат  приглушенные выстрелы — где-то наверху Старк вступает в бой, гарнитура заглушает звуки, но можно создать общее впечатление. Хорошо, чем больше террористов отвлечет Железный Человек, тем больше шансов у Стива. Он ускоряет бег.

 

Путаница подземного торгового центра и гулкие  переходы парковки остаются позади — бомб нет. Под ноги стелются метры коридоров и ступеней, подошвы щелкают по бетону и чуть-чуть оскальзываются на мраморе. Его замечают, но не успевают сообщить, и Стив, выдернув застрявший в стене щит и перешагнув через трупы, движется дальше.

 

— Кэп, у нас меньше десяти минут до взрыва, — спокойно сообщает Старк, но кто знает, чего ему стоит это спокойствие. — Только что передали, что пошел обратный отсчет. И грозят ускорить процесс, если кто-то сунется. Ты нашел?

 

— Нет, я… —  отзывается Стив и тут же осекается и продолжает почти беззвучно: — Двенадцатый этаж, технический. Вижу троих. Взрывное устройство установлено, и вряд ли оно одно.

 

Он слегка высовывается и примеривается достать террористов щитом, но тут же вновь отступает в тень за переплетение кабелей.

 

— Устройств несколько в разных точках, но есть что-то вроде общего пульта управления. Если до него добраться, можно обезвредить сразу все. Наверное. Помощь не помешала бы.

 

— Ну прости, я слегка занят, — дыхание у Старка срывается, он замолкает, и когда Стив уже готов рискнуть, вдруг заявляет: — О, тут твой бойфренд. Вот и поможет.

 

— Кто? — переспрашивает Стив. — Бартон успел вернуться? Но как?

 

— Не Бартон. Такой патлатый чувак в уродливых шмотках. Я бы сказал, что похож на хиппи, но для хиппи он выглядит мрачновато. Подбросить его?

 

Стив не успевает ничего ответить. В наушнике слышится обращенное явно не к нему: «Роджерс на двенадцатом, хватайся», трудноразличимый шум и, несколько секунд спустя, грохот и топот.

Баки вылетает из-за угла, видит Стива и мгновенно отворачивается. Он мастерски отвлекает внимание на себя, отстреливаясь и уводя почти всех террористов от пульта управления. С теми, что остались, Стив справляется сам. А вот с взрывчаткой приходится повозиться.

 

***

Когда все заканчивается, Стив едва успевает ухватить Баки за рукав.

 

— Стой, — произносит он, и если это и звучит слегка умоляюще, то можно списать на длительную беготню по лестницам. — Пожалуйста. Давай выйдем.

 

Баки неохотно подчиняется.

 

В здании полно полиции и медиков. Выводят освобожденных заложников, оказывают помощь пострадавшим, убирают из проходов тела. Мысли о неизбежности жертв горчат, и Стив старательно сглатывает такую же горькую слюну в попытке смочить горло. То, что все могло закончиться куда хуже, что потерь могло быть гораздо больше, не утешает. Никогда.

 

— Спасибо, Бак.

 

Тот неопределенно пожимает плечами. Не за что.

 

— Ума не приложу, каким чудом ты здесь оказался.

 

— Смотрел новости за завтраком.

 

— О. — Стив осторожно улыбается и касается ладонью его руки. — Прости, что испортил тебе завтрак. Ты в порядке?

 

Левый рукав толстовки изодран в клочья — Баки прикрывался рукой как щитом. На щеке ссадина, дыра на правом предплечье, но крови не видно. Зато штанины испачканы в крови — видимо, в чужой.

 

— В полном.

 

Баки демонстративно сгибает в локте левую руку — к его удивлению, в суставе что-то щелкает и неприятно скрежещет. Крайне неприятно.

 

— Вот черт.

 

— Пройдет, — отвечает Баки, но выглядит обеспокоенным.

 

— Само? — фыркает Стив. — Может, нужна помощь?

 

— Сам разберусь. Надо только подобрать инструменты.

 

— Вот я и  помогу.

 

— Завалялся дома набор отверток?

 

— Нет, но я знаю, у кого есть.

 

Он призывно машет Старку, стоящему поодаль. Взгляд Баки при этом начисто лишен энтузиазма.

Впрочем, он почему-то не спорит.

 

Стив так устает, что неожиданно отрубается под дверью мастерской Старка — засыпает прямо на полу, и настолько крепко, что просыпается только тогда, когда Тони об него запинается.

 

— Ты похож на молодого папашу, ждущего на пороге роддома, — сообщает Старк, оценив его состояние. — Цветов не хватает. И виски. Впрочем, виски тебе без надобности, лучше сразу отдать доктору.

 

— Можно подумать, ты когда-нибудь был в роддоме. День появления на свет не считается.

 

— Не был, но у меня живое воображение.

 

— Как Баки? Вы закончили?

 

— Еще рожает.

 

— Что?!

 

— Ну или стругает себе младенчика. Меня попросил удалиться. — Старк округляет глаза. — Я восхитился его наглостью и ушел.

 

— Тони, — говорит Стив, и угрожающих ноток в его голосе не расслышал бы только глухой. — Пожалуйста.

 

— Не переживай, починил я твоего робота. Как новенький стал. Там всего-то пара пластин погнулась, а потом уже я не удержался — покопался в проводке, кое-что заменил. Барнс был не против!

 

— А почему же не вышел? Ему стало плохо?

 

— А потом он попросил у меня пневмоштихель. Сам понимаешь, это не та просьба, в которой я могу отказать. По крайней мере тому, кто знает, как он работает.

 

— Что это?

 

— Типа стамески, только маленькой и по металлу. В принципе, вены вскрыть можно, но не особенно удобно.

 

— И зачем же тогда он Баки?

 

— Понятия не имею, — Старк тянется к бару. — Ободрать свою стремную звезду? Хотя как по мне, закрасить проще. Так что не удивляйся, если он выйдет и познакомит тебя с Пиноккио. Маленьким таким — у меня там как раз подходящие болванки валяются.

 

***

Удивительно, но Баки даже уговаривать не приходится переехать к Стиву.  После путаных объяснений, состоящих из «раз уж ты все равно за мной приглядываешь», «снимать квартиру на двоих все еще дешевле» и «хотя бы на пару дней, осмотреться», он соглашается сразу, только просит подождать, пока заскочит за вещами.

 

На осторожное предупреждение, что если что-то не понравится, то они обязательно все поменяют, отвечает коротко:

— Я там уже был — нормально все. Особенно выход через окно. И ты езжай, я сам доберусь.

 

— А твой телефон?

 

— Включу.

 

Стив кивает и думает, не попросить ли у Старка маячок — на всякий случай. Но не просит, конечно.

 

Баки оборачивается быстро.

Входит на этот раз через дверь и моментально обустраивается.

Стаскивает с дивана плед и кидает на пол, кладет в ванной новенькую, нераспакованную зубную щетку. На заботливо освобожденную полку в шкафу пристраивает пару футболок и трусов. Принесенный рюкзак прикрывает полотенцем и укладывает в изголовье лежбища.

Стив не вмешивается, веря, что со временем вещей станет больше, а рюкзак уступит место подушке. Что вернется былая легкость общения или хотя бы не придется каждый раз дважды мысленно проговаривать вопрос. Что, даже не став прежними, они все равно останутся близкими людьми.

 

Стив помнит про поцелуй, но раз Баки молчит, то он не заговаривает первым. Он счастлив.

 

***

 

— Чай? — окликает Баки из кухни.

 

— Неа, — бормочет Стив, заныривая по плечи под кровать.

 

Собравшись на пробежку, он потянул из шкафа чистые штаны, и вместе с ними вывалился напульсник — оранжевый, как солнышко на детских рисунках.

 

Напульсники с год назад подарил Сэм, но Стив, пробежавшись разок, больше их не носил. Непривычно, да и смысла в них не видел.  А сейчас, выглянув в окно и оценив набухшие тучи и зябкую серость, вдруг захотел.

Только второй напульсник куда-то затерялся.

 

Стив по очереди приподнял стопки белья на полках, пошарил ладонью сверху по шкафу, заглянул снизу — нет.

 

— Да где же?

 

— Так ты будешь чай?

 

Баки появляется за спиной бесшумно.

Стив рывком выпрямляется, и первое, что приходит в голову: «хорошо, что я догадался подкрутить термостат». Потому что Баки, три дня не вылезавший из лонгслива, а по вечерам кутающийся в кофту Стива, щеголяет в футболке.

 

А вторую мысль он озвучивает, не задумываясь:

— Вот же он! А я обыскался.

 

Секунду они оба смотрят на оранжевую эластичную ленту, обхватывающую левое запястье Баки, и заговаривают одновременно.

 

— Я верну!

 

— Что случилось?

 

Баки отворачивается и теребит застежку-липучку.

 

— Бак? — Стив не может скрыть беспокойство. — Что там? Ты?..

 

Он понятия не имеет, что. Поранился? Потянул запястье? Но рука-то бионическая. Однако Баки явно не по себе, и Стив тоже начинает нервничать.

 

— Что-то повредил? Если так, то можем попросить Старка. Я сам, прямо сейчас.

 

— Нет.

 

— Он не откажет!

 

— Не суетись, со мной все в порядке. — Баки наконец разматывает напульсник и, не глядя на Стива, показывает: — Видишь?

 

На внутренней стороне запястья чуть кривовато, но старательно выгравировано: «Стив Роджерс».

Стив безотчетно тянется к надписи, обводит подушечками пальцев пузатую «С» и слегка покосившуюся «Р». Гладит, чувствуя, как теплеет металл.

 

— Она…

 

— Ненастоящая? — угрюмо интересуется Баки.

 

— Нет. — Стив коротко откашливается, прогоняя комок из горла. — Должна быть длиннее. По правилам — «Стивен».

 

— Переделывать не буду.

 

— И не надо.

 

Стив чувствует себя безъязыким идиотом, привлекая Баки в неуклюжее объятье. Возможно, прикосновения преждевременны, возможно, Баки ждет чего-то большего, но его мышцы заметно расслабляются.

 

Вечером Стив вручает Баки синие, под цвет глаз, напульсники. Баки их ни разу не надевает.

 

***

В общем-то Стив сам виноват — увлекся, забыл об осторожности, и в результате пропустил удар. А потом, не оценив тяжесть повреждений, еще один. И все было бы ничего, если бы он тренировался с Сэмом или даже Наташей, но спарринг с Баки требует особой осторожности. Надо учесть на будущее.

 

Осторожно приподнявшись и стараясь не морщиться, Стив тянется к бутылке с водой.

 

— Позвать гордость мешает или язык отсох?

 

Баки тут же оказывается на пороге, будто только и ждал, когда в нем возникнет нужда. Он выглядел бы достаточно сурово, если бы не виноватые глаза, и Стив торопится успокоить:

 

— Да я справлюсь, ты чего? Не первый раз ведь.

 

— Вот именно. Должен был научиться!

 

— Не переживай, заживет как на собаке, даже быстрее. Ты же знаешь.

 

— Прекрасно знаю. И знаю, что болит от этого не меньше, а обезболивающие не действуют.

 

И это правда. Сыворотка не только не дает  напиться, она и лекарства отторгает, заставляя организм исцеляться самостоятельно.

 

— Я в норме, Бак, серьезно. К утру буду как новенький.

 

— Да черта с два! Врач сказал, рентген сделать через два дня, а до тех пор никаких резких движений.

 

— Ну и что ты предлагаешь? Сидеть со мной и кормить с ложечки, чтобы я не перетрудился? Почитать сказку, чтобы уснул побыстрее и проснулся здоровым, или поцеловать, и все пройдет? — еще не договорив, Стив понимает, что ляпает, и ему становится стыдно. — Прости.

 

— Вообще-то да.

 

— Ты о книжке?

 

— Я о поцелуях, — с непроницаемым лицом заявляет Баки. — Ты же в курсе, что секс действует как обезболивающее? Мозг вырабатывает эндорфины, они влияют на эмоциональное состояние. Мне Старк показал…

 

— Нет! — ужасается Стив. — Только не это. Не хочу знать про него ничего подобного!

 

— Почему? Ревнуешь?

 

— Ни в коем случае.

 

— Тогда не понимаю, почему ты так бурно реагируешь, — Баки уносит опустевшую бутылку и повышает голос, чтобы было слышно из кухни. — Он показал мне, где у Джарвиса хранится порно. Дескать, если я буду лазать по сети, то рискую подцепить какую-нибудь заразу.

 

— Сифилис  через Интернет? — не сразу соображает Стив.

 

— Понятия не имею. Но опыт у него богатый, так что я верю.

 

Баки приносит полную бутылку и усаживается у кровати. Стив молчит, ужасаясь и восхищаясь достижениями современного мира.

 

— Так принести ноутбук? Я сохранил кое-что, — прерывает его размышления Баки. — Разрядка пойдет тебе на пользу.

 

— Предлагаешь дрочить? А как же максимальный покой и необходимость беречь ребра?

 

— Ты аккуратно. Ну или, — Баки сосредоточенно смотрит в окно и обращается к нему же, — я мог бы поспособствовать. Протянуть тебе руку помощи?

 

— Ну уж нет Лучше книжку.

 

— Уверен?

 

— Абсолютно.

 

Не спрашивая, Баки берет с прикроватной тумбочки потертый томик О’Генри и открывает на закладке. Он читает рассказ с середины, Стив сперва не может вспомнить, о чем речь, а потом перестает и пытаться. Голос обтекает его, касается мимолетно и затихает. Не имеющие смысла слова сплетаются в уютный кокон, убаюкивают.  Плечи Баки опираются на край кровати, левая рука придерживает на колене раскрытую книгу, правая время от времени переворачивает страницы. Он кажется сосредоточенным, полностью погруженным в чтение, и у Стива мелькает мысль: интересно, как он выглядит, когда касается себя. Ведь он же касается, да? Расстегивает ширинку, стягивая штаны. Обнимает ладонью член. Поглаживает себя по бедру или трогает сосок. Интересно, разводит ли он ноги или наоборот стискивает, зажимая мошонку? Напряженно хмурится или расслабленно улыбается? Думает о чем-то возбуждающем или полностью сосредоточен на ощущениях?

 

Стив бы и рад не задавать подобных вопросов, но они возникают помимо его воли. И потом, Баки же сказал — сам. И предложил тоже сам. И поцеловал.

 

Стиву отчаянно жаль, что он не согласился.

С этой мыслью он и засыпает.

 

***

 

К возвращению Стива завтрак почти готов.

На одной из тарелок высится горка остывающих тостов, а две другие ждут скворчащий на сковороде бекон. В глубокой миске высыхают  только что вымытые яблоки — все для Стива, Баки считает, что яблоками они даже не пахнут. В пузатом чайнике, прикрытом полотенцем, настаивается чай. В открытых банках сливовый джем и арахисовое масло с белым шоколадом — к свежим булочкам, на выбор.

 

— Руки иди мой!

 

— Уже. Налить чай?

 

— Да, я сейчас.

 

Баки оттягивает подол футболки, чтобы ухватить кастрюльку с яйцами, но до дальней конфорки не дотянуться.

 

— Полотенце возьми, — советует Стив, наблюдая его безуспешные попытки.

 

— Угу.

 

Левая рука в защите не нуждается, так что Баки выпендривается, использует только один уголок полотенца, все остальное свисает. И когда кастрюля поднимается над плитой, свободный край ткани цепляется за чугунную решетку, кипящая вода плещет на сковороду, жир брызжет во все стороны, и Стив выслушивает короткое, но крайне экспрессивное мнение Баки о случившемся. И не надо знать русский язык, чтобы примерно понять, что имеется в виду.

 

— Обжегся? Сильно?

 

Вроде бы Стив только что сидел за столом, и вот уже сидит на корточках перед Баки, задирая его одежду и пытаясь оценить нанесенный ущерб. Черт его знает, когда он успел переместиться.

 

— Пара капель всего, ты чего?

 

Баки одергивает футболку, защищая живот от пристального внимания.

 

— А то я не видел!

 

— Ерунда. Заживет  моментально.

 

— Значит все-таки обжегся? — Стив ухитряется одновременно возмущаться и сочувствовать. — Покажи!

 

— Ну а смысл? Ты что, ожогов никогда не видел? — подначивает Баки.

 

— Тебе же больно, а я…

 

— А что ты?

 

— А я мог бы…

 

Стив задирает голову и смотрит снизу вверх. Он не стоит на коленях, но руки машинально удерживают Баки за задницу — просто чтобы не сбежал, и поза даже не выглядит двусмысленной. Она однозначна. Разомкнув губы, Стив понимает, что выглядит провокационно, но он и не провоцирует — он предлагает.

 

— Я мог бы помочь с обезболиванием.

 

— На прошлой неделе ты отказался.

 

— У меня были сломаны ребра, и ты запретил мне шевелиться. Не хотелось лежать бревном.

 

— О, значит, я могу лежать бревном, а ты будешь меня… обезболивать? — уточняет Баки. — Согласен!

 

— Нет, — Стив тушуется, но поясняет: — Я думал, мы оба поучаствуем.

 

— То есть расслабиться и получить удовольствие не удастся?

 

— Неа.

 

— Ладно.

 

— Точно? — Стив немного не ожидал столько стремительного поворота, но отступать не собирается. — Только я не знаю, как. Никогда не пробовал.

 

— Это ничего, — спокойно утешает его Баки. — Мы со Старком…

 

— С Тони?! Да вы виделись раза три от силы! Когда успели-то?

 

— Мы со Старком… — Баки выдерживает паузу, гладя кончиком пальца  переносицу Стива, и, улыбаясь, заканчивает: — практикуем разные подходы в подборе видео. Он предпочитает возбуждающие сюжеты, а я — обучающие. Так что опыт у меня есть. Теоретический.

 

Стив облегченно выдыхает и за спиной Баи выключает конфорки. Черт с ним, с завтраком.

 

***

Солнце рисует на асфальте длинные тени, утреннюю тишину разбивает щелканье кроссовок и шелест редких проезжающих машин. Тело звенит от легкого, кипящего в крови напряжения, не растраченного за истекшую ночь. Стиву мало, он только вошел во вкус, но Баки так сладко спит, что будить его рука не поднимается.

 

Чтобы не поднялось что-нибудь другое, Стив выскакивает за выпечкой. Кофе со свежими пирожными могут заменить секс — ненадолго.

 

Душераздирающе скрипят жалюзи, открывая магазинчик на другой стороне улицы. Стив машинально читает:

«Тату-студия у Джека».

 

Хмыкнув, он быстрым шагом переходит через дорогу.

 


End file.
